The One Who Always Believed
by MidnightStories1837
Summary: Alya and Miles haven't seen each other for five years. Her life is slowly crashing around her, while his just keeps getting better. What happens when they run into each other at a bar one night? Will old flames burn bright or will the past stay in the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my second fanfic, but my first Backstage fanfic! I really hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the idea and OC's, all other character's belong to Backstage!**

Chapter 1:

 _Alya POV:_

I sighed as I sat down on the bar stool, resting my head on my hands rubbing my eyes.

"How the hell did this happen?"

The past couple of days had not gone at all as I had planned.

"Are you okay?" a voice spoke beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that my life has suddenly imploded." I said turning towards the voice, "Wait, Miles? Is that you?"

"Alya? Hey, it's good to see you." He smiled at me, pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, you too! But, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing a tour in Europe right now?"

"I could ask you the same question. I thought you were supposed to be doing a concert in Toronto tonight?"

"I am." I sighed, looking down at my hands.

"Okay, so what's up?"

I avoided his eyes, this wasn't exactly something I wanted to share. Especially with my ex-boyfriend who I hadn't seen for 5 years. Not since we broke up after graduation. I mean it was a mutual decision. We had both been signed by different recording agencies and were going to be working in different countries. It just wasn't possible to keep a relationship going with all of that, so we decided it was best for us both if we just focused on our careers. And I mean, we have both been extremely successful in the past five years. Miles has put out three albums, topped the charts for 3 years running, and is currently on his second international tour. I've been really lucky as well. I had the chance to move to America after graduation. I've released four albums, worked with some of the biggest names in the industry such as Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift, and have had two international tours.

"Alya, come on. I can still tell when something is up. Talk to me. Why aren't you in Toronto finishing up your tour?"

I sighed, I guess I might as well, "Well yesterday, I decided to surprise my fiancé, so I stopped here in Montreal on the way to Toronto. But it was me who got the surprise. I caught him in bed with the drummer from my band. I of course called off the wedding. But because my fiancé was also my manager, he decided to cancel the rest of my tour, drop me from the label and blackball me from the industry, so now no one else will sign me. Oh, and did I mention that the drummer was a guy." I groaned frustrated, throwing my head into my hands again.

Miles just sat there, taking it all in, "Well shit. That's heavy."

I just glared at him, "You are not helping."

He raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry. If it makes you feel any better, the rest of my tour got cancelled as well."

"Why?"

"Uh… My band got sick… and border security thought it was some kind of disease so we weren't allowed in the country."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, "Okay, that's kinda funny."

"See, got you to laugh."

I smiled at that, remembering back to that first day at Keaton when I was too nervous too sing. A lot had happened in 10 years.

"You want a drink?" Miles asked turning towards the bartender.

"Sure, I'll have a cosmo."

He nodded, "One cosmo and one beer please."

The bartender nodded and moved off the make our drinks.

"Hey Miles?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know that I was supposed to be in Toronto tonight?"

He laughed awkwardly, "Well… My girlfriend is kind of a huge fan of yours. I tried to get tickets for the show tonight but they were all sold out."

I nodded slowly, "Your girlfriend huh? And does she know that we used to date?"

"Ah, yeah. She actually thinks it makes me sexier." He smirked at me, while I rolled my eyes.

The bartender placed our drinks in front of us, I smiled in thanks. He just nodded back, moving onto the next customers.

"How'd you know I was supposed to be in Europe?" He looked at me suspiciously.

I laughed at that, "My label likes to keep tabs on my competition. Don't worry, I'm not a crazed stalker." I winked at him, causing him to laugh.

"So, I'm competition huh?"

"Well my label thought so, but I know better." I joked.

He feigned hurt.

"Alya Kendrick, are you saying I'm a fraud?"

"Miles Lennox, you could never be a fraud. You're the best musician I've ever known."

He blushed at that, causing me to laugh a little.

"So how long are you in Montreal for?" Miles questioned.

"Uhh... well since I currently have no where else to go, indefinitely I suppose. How about you?"

"Well my girlfriend actually just got a part in a TV series shooting here, and my label thought it would be good for me to head back to my roots, so for at least the next year."

I nodded at that. Looks like we might be seeing a lot more of each other.

"Shoot!" He exclaimed, looking down at his watch, "I've gotta run, I'm so sorry. But it was really nice seeing you again. Can I grab your number? I'd love to catch up again soon."

I smiled at him, pulling out my phone and trading it with him to exchange numbers.

"I'll catch you later." He called over his shoulder as he hurried out of the bar.

"Bye Miles", I waved as he left.

I smiled to myself, looking down at my phone noticing a new text.

From: Miles

Thnx for the catch up. Do this again soon! ?

 **So I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Please review to let me know! Love you heaps! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter! I really hope you enjoyed the first one, and will stick with me through the rest of this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the character's, songs, backstage!**

Chapter 2:

 _Miles POV:_

I couldn't stop thinking about my run in with Alya. It had been three days since I'd seen her in the bar, and I couldn't get her off my mind. I know Sarah had noticed that I wasn't completely focused, but she was so busy filming everyday that she didn't really have time to worry about it, thank goodness!

'Buzzz'

I was awoken from my thoughts by the buzzing of my phone, checking the caller ID I quickly picked up. It was my agent.

"Jimmy! What's up?"

"Miles, my man. I've got some bad news. My wife has been offered a job over in Switzerland, and we've decided that it's best for our whole family to move over there, so sadly, I have to drop all of my clients."

"For real? That sucks man! You've been my agent forever!"

"I know, I'm really sorry bro. But, I have managed to get you a meeting with one of the best managers in Canada. They owe me a favour and promised to give you a shot. You have a meeting at 2:00 today at Diamond Records. Don't be late! My reputation is on the line as well!" I laughed at that.

"Thanks Jimmy! You're the best. I won't let you down! When do you leave?"

"Next week. Everything is super hectic at the moment. I'm really sorry to do this to you."

"No worries! You just enjoy being with your family. Thanks for everything!"

"Later Miles!"

"See ya, Jimmy!"

I sighed as I hung up the phone. Guess I better get sorted, my meeting was in three hours.

 _Alya POV:_

I picked up my phone, quickly dialling the number that I knew by heart. I seriously hoped she wasn't with a client right now.

After two rings she picked up, "Alya! What's up?"

"Hey B, you got time to talk?"

"I'm meeting a client in an hour, so you've got my full attention for 40 minutes!" I laughed at that. Only Bianca would say something like that.

"What's going on? You sound upset."

"It's just been a crazy few days."

"Okay, so spill! I only have 40 minutes remember!" That brought a small smile to my face. She was still the same old Bianca.

"Well, I sort of found Jason sleeping with my drummer the other day so I called off the wedding, and then he cancelled my tour and blackballed me, now, I'm stuck back at my parents' place trying to figure out what I'm going to do, oh, and guess who I ran into at the bar the other day, Miles freaking Lennox! Like what are the odds? And I haven't been able to get him off my mind since! B, I'm freaking out! What do I do?" I finished rambling, needing to get it off my chest.

The line was silent, "B? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Shit Alya, are you okay?"

I sighed, "No. I'm completely lost. I don't even know if I want to keep signing to be honest."

Bianca was quiet for a moment, "You can't just give up Alya, you're one of the best musician's I know! And I know a lot of musicians! I'll tell you what, why don't you come on down to the office, we'll grab dinner tonight and chat. It'll be like old times!"

I smiled, I had missed my best friend, "That would be amazing B! I'll see you around 6:00?"

"Perfect! Look, I've got to go. But text me if you need anything! Love ya!"

"Love you too!" And the line was dead.

 _Miles POV:_

I walked through the doors of the huge office building. I had heard of Diamond Records, they were the best in Canada. If I could get in with them, I'd be set.

"Name?" The receptionist spoke to me.

"Oh, ah… Miles Lennox. I have a 2:00 appointment. Jimmy Sanderson sent me."

"Of course, Mr Lennox," the woman smiled brightly at me, "up the elevator to the 5th floor, then ask for Tammy. She'll direct you to the correct office."

I thanked her politely and made my way towards the elevator. Checking myself out in the elevator mirror, I straightened my tie and ran my hand through my hair one last time.

Stepping out, I found myself in a quiet room with a small desk and wooden doors on either side.

"I'm looking for Tammy. My name is Miles Lennox. I have a 2:00 appointment."

The girl behind the desk just nodded, typing away on her computer before speaking up, "Right through there," she pointed to the door on the left, "she's ready for you."

I smiled, taking a deep breath and moving towards the door.

"Ah, you must be the guy Jimmy recommended, come on in." A voice called from inside the room as I opened the door.

The woman behind the desk was facing the window, looking out at the view below.

"Yes. I'm … "

"Miles? Is that you?" The woman had turned around to face me, leaving me staring into the eyes of the one and only Bianca Blackwell.

"Bianca?"

"Well if I had known Jimmy was sending you, I wouldn't have bothered with a meeting. I already know everything I need to! You've got yourself a new manager, if you can stand me?" She winked while walking around the desk to hug me.

"Well when you're in the business how could I deny?" I laugh, returning her hug, "How have you been? I haven't seen you for like 4 years!"

"And who's fault is that Mr Superstar?" she laughed.

Bianca and I became close over our last few years at Keaton. She had been one of Alya's best friend's and my go to person for relationship and other advice. But after graduation and my new career, we lost touch a bit. That was one of my regrets of fame, losing touch with a lot of my friends from Keaton.

"I know! I'm really sorry B! Life got pretty crazy, you know?"

"Oh, I know! I keep up with the gossip! What was that I heard about you and some brunette who wasn't your girlfriend locking lips in Mulan last year?"

"Hey! That was a complete lie! Some stupid gossip magazine trying to mess up my relationships!"

"I know! I'm just teasing you! But hey, we should totally catch up. How about drinks tonight, say 8:00? Jax and Kit are in town, I'll invite them as well! They'll be stoked to see you, I know Jax has missed you."

I smiled, it would be nice to see my old friends again, "I'd love that B! I'll see you then!"

She nodded, then motioned to the door, "I'll get Tammy to send you through the paperwork. I look forward to working with you Miles. See you tonight!" And with that, it was my que to leave.

 **Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed it or not, I appreciate any feedback! And you can review as a guest! So please, let me know! Stay wonderful! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I know I'm the absolute worst for not updating for so long, life got pretty crazy for a while! But here's a new chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

Alya POV:

I walked into Bianca's office building, lost in thought as I made my way towards the desk.

"I'm supposed to meet Bianca Blackwell at 6:00, is she ready?" I asked the woman in front of me.

"Oh, you're Alya Kendrick! My daughter loves your music! Would you mind signing an autograph for her?"

I smiled politely, picking up the pen and paper she had handed me, "Of course not, who should I make it out to?"

"Her name is Sasha. She's an aspiring singer. She just got into Keaton, you're her idol."

My smile brightened at that, "I remember my time at Keaton, it was some of the best years of my life." I spoke as I wrote Sasha a quick note: 'Congratulations on your acceptance into Keaton! Treasure the memories and people you meet! And never forget, dreams do come true! Love Alya Kendrick xo'

"Here you go!" I handed the note and pen back to the woman.

She beamed at me, then pointed to the elevator down the hallway, "Miss Blackwell is on floor 5."

I thanked her, making my way towards the elevator, and up to her floor.

As the doors opened, I stepped out into a small room, with a desk in the centre and two oak doors on either side. "Hi, I'm here to meet Bianca Blackwell."

The girl behind the desk smiled at me, "You must be Alya! She's just finishing up with a client but will be right out! Please make yourself comfortable." She said gesturing to the couch nestled in the corner beside the door on the left.

I sat down, pulling out my phone, prepared to occupy myself until Bianca was ready.

Luckily, I only had to wait about 5 minutes before the door opened and a man walked out talking to Bianca. I watched as they shook hands and parted ways.

"Alya! It's so good to see you!" Bianca squealed as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "How are you doing?"

I laughed at my best friend, "I'm alright, just glad to spend some time with my best friend again! So, what's the plan?"

I watched as a sly smirk graced her lips, that couldn't be good, "B… What did you do?"

She just smirked at me, "Well I may have invited a few old friends to join us for drinks after dinner."

"Old friends?"

"Yeah! Just Jax, Kit and Miles! It'll be like old times."

I groaned inwardly at that, "Miles? Seriously B? I thought this was about getting my mind off of him and everything else that happened!"

"Yeah well, it's a long story! And we're meeting them at 8 at that bar round the corner, so if we want dinner first we better get going!" She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me behind her.

I sighed but followed after her, silently thanking the singing gods that I had decided to dress up.

Miles POV:

"Have fun sweetie!" Sarah leaned across the seat giving me a peck on the cheek.

I smiled at her as I climbed out of the car, "Thanks! Enjoy your party tonight!"

She just nodded and sped away.

I walked inside the bar, I was already running slightly late. Bianca would be pissed at me, she always hated when people turned up late to events.

Glancing around, I noticed a familiar face at the bar ordering a drink, "Fancy meeting you here."

I laughed as Jax jumped and turned towards me, "Miles, bro! How have you been?" he asked as I gave him a hug.

"I'm good! How are you? Where's everyone else?"

Jax just nodded his head towards a table in the corner, "Come on, they'll be psyched to see you."

I grabbed a beer from the bar tender and made my way towards the table Jax had pointed out.

Bianca was the first to see me, waving like a mad woman and jumping up to give me another hug. She was quickly followed by Kit.

"Hey guys! It's good to see you!" I grinned at my friends, it had been so long since I had seen them all.

I sat down next to Bianca and smiled as Jax wrapped his arm around Kit's shoulders. They'd been together for so long and it was refreshing to see them still as in love as ever.

"Excuse me," a voice spoke from behind me, "but I believe you're in my seat."

I turned around, ready to confront whoever had spoken, only to come face to face with Alya.

"Alya? I didn't know you were coming tonight." I said pulling her in for a hug.

She just laughed, "Yeah, neither did I until about 2 hours ago!" She shot a look at Bianca, who just smirked.

I laughed, I had missed my friends so much.

"So, since you were so late, I guess that means you're buying the first round of shots." Alya smirked at me as she sat in the seat I had just vacated.

I rolled my eyes but obliged, making my way to the counter and ordering the drinks.

Alya POV:

We had been drinking and laughing for a good two hours. I had missed these guys like crazy, it was really nice to all be together again.

"Okay, next up on the open mic are…" the guy on the stage spoke as he consulted his clipboard, "Alya Kendrick and Miles Lennox."

I sat there shocked for a second, I hadn't signed up to sing tonight! Especially not with Miles! I turned to look at Bianca who was smirking at me. I glared at her but turned to Miles. He was already looking at me, "So, I guess we've been set up?" He asked.

"I guess so." I glared at Bianca again, but she just laughed.

"Hurry up and get up there, they don't have all night!" She said, pushing me out of my seat.

I sighed and started walking towards the stage, I guess alcohol made me brave.

"You sure you want to do this?" Miles asked as we walked onto the stage.

"Too late to back out now." I replied as I took my place in front of the microphone.

He nodded, grabbing the guitar from the back of the stage for performers to use.

I watched as he started to strum, smiling as I recognised the intro.

I started singing while he played guitar.

 _Blue and green_

 _We're the colours in between_

 _All the things I said_

 _Are all the things you've seen_

 _White and grey_

 _We can still a stormy day_

 _And all the things we feel_

 _We can find the time to say_

Miles turned to look at me as he began singing with me. I couldn't help smiling as our voices blended in perfect harmony.

 _Colour me terrified_

 _Colour me proud_

 _Colour me anxious_

 _To say it out loud_

 _Colour me gratified_

 _Colour me fine_

 _Oh, colour me happy_

 _As long as you're mine_

I stopped singing just watching and listening as Miles sang the verse by himself. I had forgotten just how amazing his voice was.

 _Sand and slate_

 _Oh, you were worth the wait_

 _All the lies I've lived_

 _Have led me to your face_

 _Sea and sky_

 _Break all the rules, or live a lie_

 _Teach me all you know_

 _My eyes are open wide_

I joined in again as we got to the chorus. Our eyes connected and it was like there was no one else in the room. We were connecting on a level that we hadn't for a very long time.

 _Colour me terrified_

 _Colour me proud_

 _Colour me anxious_

 _To say it out loud_

 _Colour me gratified_

 _Colour me fine_

 _Oh, colour me happy_

 _As long as you're mine_

 _Blue and green_

 _We're the colours in between_

 _All the things I said_

 _Are all the things you've seen_

 _White and grey_

 _We can still a stormy day_

 _And all the things we feel_

 _We can find the time to say_

 _Colour me terrified_

 _Colour me proud_

 _Colour me anxious_

 _To say it out loud_

 _Colour me gratified_

 _Colour me fine_

 _Oh, colour me happy_

 _As long as you're mine_

 _Colour me happy_

 _As long as you're mine_

We dropped our eye contact as the bar erupted into applause. I had been so caught up in the moment I had actually forgotten that we weren't alone. My hand was met with electricity as Miles grabbed my hand and pulled me forward to take a bow.

I quickly pulled my hand away, almost sprinting off the stage. This could not be happening! I could not be falling for Miles! Not again! I made my way back to the table as fast as I could, grabbing my jacket and bolting for the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to my friends. I just had to get out of there.

 **Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me! Please comment and review, I love hearing what you think! Stay amazing lovelies xo**


End file.
